


one and only

by chanplantdad



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, two annoying fucks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanplantdad/pseuds/chanplantdad
Summary: minho bit the inside of his cheek and scanned jisung with his eyes. he sat there, with a c-formed back, crossed sweaty legs and a red face, the acne and razer burns not helping at all.his lips were dry from smoking and hair was matted to his forehead due to the heat. to minho he looked like the hottest creature to walk on earth.orjisung is a boy with anger and mommy issues and minho his escape from reality
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 30





	one and only

**Author's Note:**

> hello babes, this is way too long and i'm not completely happy , but i'm proud i finished it
> 
> english isn't my first language and i didn't edit everything yet, i hope it's still readable! 
> 
> enjoy <3

the air was warm and stuffy and bright sunlight was painting the room through the halfhearted closed curtains. 

jisung was stretching out his arms and legs, releasing a high pitched groan. it was hot under his blankets and he could feel the sweat sticking his shirt to his back uncomfortably. 

his face felt dry and crusty, dried tears still somewhat present as his tiredness shot more of them into the corner of his eyes.

the sixteen year old sat up and blinked a few times, wiping his eyes and looked around. everything looked like usually, a few clothes shattered all over the floor, desk messy as ever and the led lights he turned on last night were still blinking, he must have fallen asleep unprepared. 

so he stood up, still a little shaky and wobbled around the room, turning off all lights and swinging open the curtains, letting all the light from outside flush in. he grabbed some clothes from his open closet and walked trough the door, leaving it open so that his room could get some fresh air. it was better than opening the windows since it was just as hot outside.

he walked towards the bathroom and kicked it open, the clock on the wall said 8:46am, way too early honestly but now he was awake. jisung put the clothes on the toilet and went to the shower, hoping it would pump some blood trough his veines. 

the cold water hit his body and face and he groaned pleasantly, finally having calming down his body temperature. he lived on the country side of korea, it was a mix of all classes, but where he lived it was mostly middle class families that tried to escape the city life.

and it was nice here, his house wasn't near a mansion or anything like that, but it was enough space to live happily if you wanted too. just jisung was having a hard time with that.

he washed his body, hair and face and hoped out of the shower back into the heated area, putting on his airy baggy jeans and favorite graphic tee, quietly walking down the hallway and stairs.

"mom?" he asked into the silence as he arrived downstairs and nothing an no one answered him. he felt his heart pumping in fear, eyes watering again but not out of tiredness. 

please not again.

he stumbled trough the kitchen and living room, his mom would be here at this time before going to work, but if she left early that nearly always meant the same thing. 

he felt the anger heating up his cheeks and he bit his bottom lip, sinking down at one of the chairs on the dining table. he was close to punch or throw something, anything, as he suddenly spotted the piece of paper with something written on it and he inhaled deeply, trying to prepare himself.he snapped the letter from the surface and began reading.

hello jisung

i got a call two days ago that I have the chance to accept another work trip and I decided to go. I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. There's money in the jar and food in the freezer. have fun,

mom

jisung almost let out a silent scream and clenched his fist, the paper crumpling and he threw it on the ground, the feeling of hate, sadness and anger filling him once again. 

she was gone again, of course. he should have expected it. she took every opportunity to get away from him, leaving him for weeks and only returning for the shortest periods of time.

all that when she was the only part of the family that jisung knew about. the only part and she didn't love him like a real mother. he thought he would get used to it with the time, but no, it hit him in waves everytime. 

other teenagers would maybe enjoy this time, throwing parties with friends or waste all the money, but not jisung.

jisung needed attention, jisung needed love and he didn't have many people in his life that were ready to give him that. nobody could fulfil his needs, nobody could love him like he needed to be loved, nobody genuinely liked him enough to care about his feelings. not even his mother.

nobody, expect one. and only one.  
lee minho. the boy a few streets away. he was the only one who knew jisung by heart, who he could escape to whenever he needed, when it got too much for him, what happened way too often. but the elder assured him over and over again that he didn't annoy him. 

jisung trusted him like no other and put all his mental strength on him.  
he breathed in sharply and dugged his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

it was early in the morning and the middle of summer holidays, minho probably wasn't awake and he didn't wanted to disturb him, but he didn't know what else to do.

so he fished his phone out of his pocket and pressed the display with shaky fingers, until he got minhos contact and called, putting him in speaker. jisung waited for him to pick up, more and more infuriated the longer he waited.

he was about to give up, heart aching in his chest but it was understandable. he just wanted to hang up as suddenly the low voice of his so beloved friend filled the room.

"yes hello, jisung?"

he sounded sleepy and raspy, the phone seemed to have woken him up and jisung immediately felt incredibly bad, but hanging up now would probably make it worse.

"minho hyung can i come over? she left again."

he simply stated into his phone and he heard something rustling, most likely minhos bedsheets.

"oh no. you want me to pick you up?" 

he asked and jisung shrugged. 

"no but, can i come?" 

"of course, I'll wait for you."

jisung hung up, trying to get himself together. he went trough this situation a thousands times already, but normally his mom would never leave in the holidays, it was the only time were they could spend actual quality time together, not just dinner after jisung came back from school. 

that she despised even that so much, spending a few days a week together with her son, hit the young boy right in the face. 

two years ago, everything was alright. they were a happy family, his dad was doing his job as dad as well as he could while having a stressful but money making joblife and his mom showed him affection in every way, being a housewife and spending a lot of time with him. 

but then they divorced. it was an insanely intense time, his dad accidentally exposed himself, he had three secret affairs and that since years.

everything broke apart, suddenly jisungs mother had to bring the money. the more the time passed, the more uninterested she became in her son. 

she saw him as a virus, he was taking up money she barely had for herself. the hate began and jisung tried to help, doing everything he could in the house but it was too late. he lost his mother. 

the memories were haunting him every day, the thoughts on what he could've done better, how he could have been a lovable son. 

but it didn't matter now anyway, he was almost eighteen, and when he was he knew he would move out as fast as possible and get an own, individual life without bothering the woman that raised him so restlessly.

but until there it was still some time and now he needed help. help from minho. 

the older was an class above him, usually not known to be the nicest. he was befriended with some of the dudes that were almost feared, the school system failed in teaching them what a good power dynamic looked like. 

so minho and his friends had all the freedom, jisung watched him and chan beating up some kid before, his muscles popping out and face clenched in pure anger. his knuckles were red and bruised after, some blood on his hands and boy under him passed out, but minho still send a sweet smile to jisung, as if he didn't just nearly killed a student.

that was the weird thing. first of course that nobody if the teachers did something, but the families if the all so beloved students were all pretty rich, the school probably just got something in change for letting the sons do their nonsense. 

jisung had many theories, one just being that the school didn't want to admit that they can't deal with teenagers by kicking them out. it was an easy and pretty predictable reasoning. 

the second and more important thing was minhos unbelievable sweet spot for the younger. jisung never understood where it came from, but minho was always by his side, always comforting and nice. 

it was fortunate though, since he was known for being something along the lines of minhos little brother. nobody in the school wanted to really become friends or something, but nobody was bothering him either, so he was thankful.

that still didn't solve his problems. his mom never physically abused him, she could never, but the emotional damage she's done to him were just as drowning. 

and with these mixed feelings and confusing thoughts jisung dragged himself down the street, his vision was a bit blurry, head hurt and he was dizzy, but it didn't matter, he knew the way to minho by heart. 

the longer he walked, the bigger and more impressive the houses became. he stepped into the richer part of this area. the houses were all in different european styles, putting the money really in sight. 

down the street, the second crossroad left and then on the right, the lee's big italian inspired home standing proud and tall, light bricks covered by ivy and a big black steel fence surrounding it. 

it looked so fancy, so powerful, so minho. jisung pressed the bell, the heat was covering his skin in sweat, he forgot to put on cologne, but it didn't matter anyways, it was just minho.

after seconds a buzzing sound beamed, jisung knowing that minho spotted him in the security cameras hidden in the trees. so he pressed down the handle in time and opened the gate, a worried looking minho already standing in the doorfram  
of the entrance.

jisung send him a weak smile, not able to express much more.  
"what happened?" minho asked and jisung scoffed. "what happened? the bitch left again, that's what happened."  
"dont call her that." minho scolded calmly and jisung looked at him in disbelief.

"why does she always leave me? why does my own mother hate me, her only son, so much? why am I never enough?" he spat out and minhos signed. 

"you know that she's worried about the financial state you two are in. if she really wouldn't care about you she would just give up, but she works hard and gives her best to keep you save. but that requires these things. don't take it so hard, you'll be fine."

"you don't understand it, minho. you have a loving family, you have other people besides me. please just let me in, i need distraction."  
"before you have another hole in your wall?"  
"shut the fuck up, i can't handle anger okay?" 

minho let him in, walking trough the big house, tall walls and mamour floors painting everything more positive than it was. they walked through the hallway to the stairs and jisung was once again impressed by literally everything in here. minhos parents both worked so hard and till managed to live a family life, he was jealous.

but he still liked the lee's, everyone was really nice to him, knowing about his situation and accepting him gratefully, probably glad that their son had at least one friend that didn't thought moaning in the back of the class was the peak of humor, annoying people in the school bus was cool and made beating up kids his hobby.

they arrived at minhos room, which was tidy and fresh a nice change up from jisungs rabbit hole at home.  
minho placed jisung on the bed first and watched as the younger laid down gratefully, the slightest attempt of a smile painting his face.

minho wanted to join but suddenly he had an idea. it was something they only did on rare days but minho felt like that kind of uplift was just was jisung needed right now.

"so, my parents aren't gonna be here until the evening and i have an idea." he stated and jisung looked him questioning, dried tears under tired eyes staring at him. 

minho grinned and went over to him desk near the bed and pulled open the drawer all the way down. he didn't need to search long before pulling out a box that jisung knew a little too well.

he looked at minhos smirking face, a little unsure. "i don't know hyung... do you think it's the right time?" he said, voice cracking a bit, he barely came down. 

"c'mon, i know you need a little something else and it's just weed, we'll have a good time," minho bit his lip, "i mean, if you prefer laying around all day, complaining about everything again, that's your decision."

jisung needed to laugh a bit and shook his head, the way minho said it, it sounded silly to refuse. and he was right, it was just weed and nothing out of the ordinary. also it's been a long time since they last smoked together, it has always been fun.  
"okay."

minho smiled and opened the box. wrapping papers decorated the bottom of it and the rest was a wild mess of loose "ingredients", filters, a lighter and two or three already ready joints. minho fished out the lighter and what seemed to thickest to him and sat the box on his desk, coming up to jisung.

jisung pushed himself up on his hands, sitting crisscrossed, putting his horrific back posture on display. and then he complained about how much his back hurt. 

minho whipped off his sweaty hands and took the lighter in his right hand, thumb and index finger of his left holding up the joint.

"it's a bit old but I think it'll do the job, i don't want to roll anything right now." with these words minho lighted up the tip, it began to gleam and a satisfied grin returned to his face. 

"you wanna go first?" he asked and jisung nodded, grabbing the joint from the others fingers and bought it to his lips. he closed his lips around the filter and took a hit, taking it in deep. he closed his eyes and threw his head back, before slowly releasing the smoke into the air. 

his throat burned, he went too fast, and an embarrassed little cough left his mouth, earning himself a laugh from minho.

jisung hummed and opened his eyes again, watching minho stand up and open all of his windows. jisung had to he honest, he missed it here. minhos presence was calming yet exciting, such a weird mix jisung had always adored. 

he remembered when they first met, jisung crying in the bathroom, desperately splashing his face with water, trying to cool his cheeks down and stop, when minho walked in.

he remembered being terrified at first, but minho didn't laugh. he didn't humiliated or insult him. he just asked, "you good bud?" and jisung looked at him in a way that didn't look "good" at all. 

they eventually started talking, minho casually taking a piss in the meantime, they were gross teenage boys after all, and jisung got informed that minho thought he was 'chill' and they could hang sometime.

and somehow, in a span of a year it ended up like this, both smoking together in his room, forgetting life whenever they were with each other.

now, he didn't think about his mom anymore. he used to cry a lot during these times, but over the years he got used to it, he just accepted his suffer and tried to shut down the overwhelming feelings. he didn't feel a lot anymore in general and it was fine, it was easy. 

so they continued, both taking three hits each before passing it back until minho seemed to have an idea.  
"ever tried a shotgun before?" he asked a jisung shook his head.  
"you wanna try it?"  
"whatever the fuck that is, yes please." 

minho grinned and turned so that he sat across from jisung. "we'll make a tight tunnel with our hands, you take the end of the joint in-between your teeth and i blow, you just suck it in."

jisung nodded understanding and minho held up his hands forming a circle and jisung did the same, they got closer and jisung carefully took the tip between his lips. they pressed the sides of their sweaty palms together and to their faces, forming the tunnel.

they were really close, the joint wasn't too long anymore and could feel each others breath. they both laughed, a bit nervous since they never did this together but then minho hit a grip and blew the marijuana, the smoke filling jisungs mouth who sucked it in like instructed. 

he already felt a bit lightheaded before, but now it really hit, he felt that his blood started pumping just slightly faster and his vision blurred for a second.

"yooo that's crazy dude!" he slurred and minho chuckled. "you wanna do it again?" he asked and jisung nodded enthusiastic. "mhm there's anotejr way to do it but- no, forget it." minho began but interrupted himself.

"no tell me! i wanna do it the other way too!" jisung immediately responded but minho laughed.  
"no, it's stupid, forget it." he repeated but jisung didn't gave up.

"let me at least know how." he demanded and minho sighed.  
"one person smoked and then kisses the other, injecting the smoke from mouth to mouth." he explained and jisung widened his eyes. he didn't expect that, but he kinda felt intrigued to try it. 

he watched as minho began to smoke again and bit his lip. it wasn't like they didn't kiss before, they once made out shortly because minho didn't know how to reject that girl and just started kissing jisung when she came up.

and jisung couldn't lie, he enjoyed it more than he should, minho was am incredible kisser. "lets do it." he blurred out and minho stopped his movements, only his eyes turning to jisung. "what?". 

"c'mon why not? i wanna try." he poured and minho raised his eyebrows. "are you sure?  
i didn't mean to make you feel like you have to." he's aid and jisung shook his head. "i really wanna do it."

minho bit the inside of his cheek and scanned jisung with his eyes. he sat there, with a c-formed back, crossed sweaty legs and a red face, the acne and razer burns not helping at all. 

his lips were dry from smoking and hair was matted to his forehead due to the heat. to minho he looked like the hottest creature to walk on earth.

"shit okay, of you really want to. but don't make it gay." minho finally agreed and jisung laughed at the condition, scooting forward. 

minho could already feel himself getting nervous and he didn't know why. it was just jisung and that was just a shotgun, he did that with many people before. 

so he got himself together and sucked on the joint before lifting a slightly shaky hand and put it on jisungs neck, with his thumb on his chin to open his mouth and then pulled him in.

their lips just touched shallowly, just enough to transport the smoke and minho exhaled i to the other mouth who baldly accepted it. the short touch was weirdly electric, minho didn't expect his stomach heating up so much. 

jisungs excitment just increased furthermore, hands and face tingly as he felt the others mouth on his for a brief second. oh god, how badly jisung wanted to make it gay.

they pulled apart and jisung released the smoke trough his nose, which brined like hell but he thought it looked cool. they stared at each other for a moment, comprehending what just happened and minho groaned at the lasting eye contact.

jisung giggled and already missed the feeling somehow. maybe just that short contact made him touch deprived, he couldn't remember the last time someone else did that to him.

"you want one too?" he asked, still having that fat grin on his face and minho furrowed his eyebrows.  
"i said don't make it gay!" he said loudly.

"huh i didn't do anything, just wanted to return the favour!" jisung yelled back, both having adrenaline rushing trough their veins, making them nervous and jumpy. 

"okay." minho then murmured and gave the rest of the joint to the younger, which was almost all smoked out, but should be enough.

jisung put the filter between his lips and minho leaned forward, before he inhaled and grabbed minho by the neck to pull him closer, pressing their mouths on another to pass the smoke to minho. 

as he pulled back, minhos eyes had something in them and if jisung didn't know better it was bliss. and he felt like that too, blissed by the touch of minhos lips, a sensation that felt so strange but hypnotizing.

"wanna do it again?" minhos suddenly broke the silence and jisung looked at him confused. "but the joints is good as gone?" and he was right, nothing useful was in-between his fingers and minho laughed and leaned forward, taking it out of jisungs hand and placing it on a metal base in his bed table. 

he leaned forward further, basically towering over the other, standing on all fours, palms in the end next to jisungs body, before he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together.

minho didn't know where that came from. maybe it was the weed, maybe the heat of the moment or maybe his long lasting attraction to the other, but once he got a taste of the younger, he needed more. 

their lips just laid on one another for a while, minho became unsure if his actions and wanted to pull back, but jisung was faster and placed one hand on the back of his head, continuing the touch of their lips, starting a movement.

both their lips were crusty and desperate for some balm, their hair stank like marijuana and their sweaty bodies didn't exactly smell the best, but that the grossness made it beautiful. 

jisungs kisses were desperate and fast, a little clumsy and minhos were gentle but passionate. they didn't really match up, but it was exciting like this. 

minho pushed jisungs shoulders down, the younger fell into the mattress and minho crawled over him, jisung instantly lifting his head to get minhos lips back to his as soon as possible.

they met again and jisungs hands clawed into minhos hair, the elder leaning above him on his underarms.  
their dry, slightly spit coated lips were hungry, chets heaving up in down in ecstasy and everything was even warmer than before. 

it was a wild mix of emotions, most likely trough the drugs and sudden pleasing acts, jisung felt like screaming, laughing, crying and running around at the same time, but he stayed were he was, letting everything wash over him.

"you're so fucking hot," he heard ad felt minho whisper into his mouth and giggled. "that's not very hetero of you. i thought we won't 'make it gay' " he answered and minho groaned in annoyance. "shut the fuck up, will you?" 

jisung hummed at these words and licked, more like flicked, minhos lips with his tongue before they got pressed together again. jisungs hands roamed down the elders body, wanting to feel up as much as he possible could. 

his fingers traced down his back and up his waist. minhos shirt had slid down just a bit and jisung carefully touched the exposed skin, having him hum in approval.

the kiss got more heated as minho lowered himself on the others body, the light weight on him making jisung moan out, hands raising up to the others back. he felt the slightly wet skin under his fingers and wrapped his legs around minhos waist, pulling him possibly closer. 

his tongue slipped out for a split second, tracing over minhos bottom lip, who opened his mouth a bit and slowly pushed his own tongue in-between jisungs lips.

both mouths open was louder, panting and wet sounds filling their ears. as the two muscles met both released a shaky breath, one of minhos hands left the mattress and slit under jisungs shirt, feeling up the soft, moist skin. 

his thumb stroked over jisungs nipple and the younger whimpered into minhos open mouth, tongues licking around in each others mouths as far as they could go, spit mixing and hot air filling the room.

it was overall clumsy, their kiss amateurish and messy, hot bodies pressing on each other and both and their hands under each others clothes. it was a make out a coming of age movie wouldn't accept, it was too desperate with too much going on for both parties to handle. 

minho knew that he would probably soon pop a boner of they continued like this, jisungs body was having an unfamiliar effect on him, but he didn't want to stop. the taste of his spit, the heat of his body, the smell of his sweat, it was all addicting.

minho managed to pull back, looking into the lustful and slightly disappointed eyes of the one under him. "holy shit." he whispered and jisung too seemed to realize what just happened. "what are we doing?" he asked back and minho bit his lip, unsure what to say. "did you dislike it?" he asked back and jisung shook his head, grinning, before pulling the elder back to his lips.

that was two and a half months ago.  
jisungs mother was back now, the relationship between them didn't change much, quiet dinners and awkward stares still the norm, but jisung never cared less. 

because another relationship just got better with the time. he and minho now had way more skin-ship when they met up, kissing and cuddling a requirement for both now. 

they weren't dating, which made jisung kinda sad because he was pretty sure he had feeling for the other and almost positive they were returned. 

today was one of the hottest days if the year and minho said he wanted jisung to hang out with him and his friends. it made the younger reasonably nervous, he wasn't particularly 'scared' of the seniors, but chan, changbin and hyunjin definitely had his respect. 

but minho consisted that he wanted him to meet up with them at the skatepark today. jisung last skated when he was maybe fourteen or something and also didn't know any tricks or something, he kits hoped that he didn't need to skate too.

now he stood infront of his mirror, minho told him to "dress prettily, he wanted to show off". that statement made jisungs heart flutter a bit, he still didn't know why they weren't in a relationship when it already felt like that. 

he tried his best to fulfill minhos standards, he wore another graphic tee since it was just the best way too go and something more bold he didn't try in years. black jeans shorts. he didn't wear them in some time and they now raised significantly higher, jisung already had to pull down the bottom so that it didn't hurt while walking, but they always raised back up after minutes.

he normally didn't wear things like that, a friend once forgot these at his house ages ago and never could them up so jisung just kept them.

but he really wanted to wear them now, he wanted to look pretty and hot for minho, ebates to make him happy. the worst thing that could happen was maybe getting called gay by some dude, but that quiet literally got the point across, so jisung didn't care. 

he styled his brown hair the best he could, he wanted to dye it so badly, it was boring, but his mother would probably just kick him out. and since he needed a house to live in he waited, but already had a list of colors he wanted, blue and orange on the top of that.

jisung speed-walked down the stairs with his backbag, he would also sleep over at minhos, which he was really excited for. he peaked into the living room, his mom said on the glass table and wrote something on some papers, looked like work. 

"I'm leaving now, gonna sleep over at minhos." he stated and she nodded without looking up, jisung was pretty sure she didn't even acknowledge what he said. but neither cared, so jisung, excited but nervous, walked out the door to the skatepark.

the agreed time was 6:30pm and sign arrived give minutes early, but he already saw minho sitting alone on one of the benches and his heart pulse increased. he began jogging the rest of the way and when minho spotted him, he stood up with a smile as opened his arms. 

jisung grinned and jumped into them, hands resting on the others shoulders and the elders strong arms around his waist. "hey," jisung giggled happily and minhos hands reached down, cupping his ass and squeezing it. "hey baby. what are these pants?" he asked, light amusement swinging in his voice.

"extra for you." jisung answered.  
"extra for me?"  
"yeah."  
and with that their lips were connected again, instantly moving against each other hungrily. they did not see each other in a week and jisung was touch starved, pressing his body against the other. 

he felt minhos fingers slipping into his belt loops and he began pulling the pants up, making jisung bend his back a little as he felt them raising up his crack.

"minho, we're in public..." he murmured against the elders lips, who just laughed a little and continued kissing him, hands now grabbing the exposed flesh. 

the farest they had gotten together was a good palming over fabric, even tho the mood was always heated and both just didn't want to move too fast, even tho they knew the other wouldn't have anything against more action.

"oh god, is it gonna be like this all day?" jisung heard an unfamiliar voice behind him and tensed up, immediately embarrassed. oh god, he already pissed them off before going to know them. but minhos laughed scoff gave him hope that it wasn't that bad and he tuned around looking into  
three pairs of interested eyes. 

jisung felt intimidated, he couldn't lie, especially the small one with the huge ass arms, that was changbin as far as jisung knew, did something to him.

"what's up cutie." the boy jisung could tell apart greeted him and he blushed. it was chan, for some reason his name stayed in his mind more vividly. of course he knew them all from school, but luckily didn't have much to do with him. 

hyunjin, the pretty boy with he long hair had a weird mix of amusement and interest painted on his face. "you got yourself a cute twink there." he commented and jisung bit his lip, he didn't know what to respond, while the others laughed at the words. 

jisung used to wonder why he never got closer to the elders since they were minhos 'clique' after all, but now he understood. these were two completely different worlds, two completely different perceptions and knowledges of minho. 

"don't let them scare you, they're a but mean sometimes." minho chuckled and rubbed jisungs back. "yo i didn't know that you were able to speak in that tone, you've never been nice to us!" chan complained and minho made a face at him. 

mean was an understatement in jisungs mind, they were straight up violent in school. he didn't think they would beat him up, but they were very much capable.

"anyways, enough bullshit, let's go." minhos set the pace and everyone agreed. they made their face to the ramps and jisung listened to the chatting of the elders, holding pinky fingers with minho. 

everyone except jisung and also hyunjin and a board, but it didn't seem to matter much. arriving at a nice empty spot they seated themselves in the ground, jisung crossing his legs and watching the others. minho was sitting on his board, swinging from side to side, looking good as ever.

chan was wearing a black hoodie and jisung was getting sweaty just by looking at him, how did he not die due to heat. but looking at him peacefully like that, he actually looked like a nice guy, wide grin and hopelessly bleach-damaged hair making him look almost sweet.

hyunjin was truly a sight to be hold, blond strands in a small ponytail, his bare gleaming face graceful, but grimaced into a face of disgust quiet often. 

now changbin has always been kinda appealing to jisung. he didn't know why, but he liked his chubby cheeks and wide arms, his good physic making up for what he lacked in height.

eventually jisung began talking too, throwing in some dumb shit the others seemed to find really funny. jisung felt a bit more comfortable, not feeling so small under them anymore.

as they started skating after a while, jisung stayed on the spot their stuff was laying around and watched them, chan brought some snacks and beer with him. jisung enjoyed this, he liked eating chips while watching, he liked drinking beer with the person who needed to take a break due to the lack of boards, he liked kissing the wheels for them before they started to skate to "wish them luck". 

it was getting later and later, the evening darker and the skater was almost completely empty. the repositioned themselves under a lantern now and chatted more than skating. 

"so you really don't want to try at least?" changbin asked jisung again after he explained why not for the x-time and jisung shook his head.  
"c'mon, i won't judge. i can hold you while you try." changbin sulked and jisung laughed, rolling his eyes.  
"fine." he finally agreed and changbin let out a little "yay!" it was quite endearing.

so he grabbed his board and jisungs hand, on the way down the ramp to start of easy. "don't you dare touch him in unholy places," minho glared at him."I'll literally beat you to death."  
changbin just laughed it off, but nodded understanding.

they climbed down and positioned himself, but minho couldn't even keep his eyes on them, chan immediately beaming in.

"so, how far did you two go already?" he asked and minho looked at him unimpressed.

"sorry, I'm just curious. like he's kinda really hot, I'd throw myself at him instantly if I was you." chan said casually. "can y'all still thirsting over my boyfriend?" minho complained and hyunjin breathed in sharply.

"so he IS your boyfriend!" he stated and minho head twisted in annoyance. "no. no not yet."  
hyunjin groaned in confusion but chan was still focused on another question. 

"ok so, what do you want? like i heard he's sleeping over at your's? what do you expect to happen?" chan asked and minhos shrugged. "maaan," chan moaned in frustration "normally you're not so unsure." 

"yeah I don't know! of course i wanna...have sex with him, that's obvious." minho said, taking a extra long sip from the bottle.

"and do you want it today? i mean look at what he's wearing, he's basically asking for it." hyunjin earned himself a judging look from both guys as these words and rolled his eyes. 

"not like that, but you were literally already on his ass the second we arrived." minho hummed, hyunjin was right. "yeah maybe I'll just see what this night leads us to."

down the ramp, jisung was completely oblivious that they were talking about minho fucking him, he rather needed to concentrate on changbin and the board, clawing his hands on changbins shoulders, making him laugh. 

he had his hands around jisungs waist, believing that wasn't an 'unholy place' and helped him drive around. it was more good fun then trying to skate seriously, jisung always screaming a little when he lost balance and changbin trying to hold him up. they didn't drink too much, but the alcohol still made them a little silly.

jisung really grew to like changbin, the light intus made jisung a big more lightheaded, a little bolder. it was crazy to jisung what it did to him, when he smoked him and minho finally took it to the next step and now under the influence of alc he more or less made friends. 

he didn't think that the seniors wanted to have too much to do with him, but at least now jisung knew them better.

changbin suddenly began running a bit and pushed him over a small hill, jisung screaming his soul out in shock and changbin laughing his ass off when he got down and grabbed the sides of the board to keep him stable.

"I wasn't ready hoe!" he yelled at the laughing elder, throwing the honorifics out of the window.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" changbin cackled and ran up to him. he sweated the younger off the board and to his feet, jisung was panting like changbin just threw him off cliff.

"jisung, changbin?" they heard a call from behind, turning around to see the rest sitting in the distance.  
"get going, we gonna leave before it gets too late." they heard hyunjin.

"it's just half past eleven? why do you already want to go?" changbin screamed back, but with no response, so they walked up to them.

minho immediately checked on jisung, looking for bruises or something, changbin sending him a look like he couldn't take care of minhos precious baby.

"that bitch put me in the dirt." jisung commented and changbin made uneasy noises, sending minho a fearful look, he didn't needed to get slapped right now. but jisung just laughed and gave minhos arm a squeeze, telling him it wasn't that bad.

they got their stuff together and walked out of the parka and as they departed, jisung even got a weird, half handshake, half hug form changbin and a way too strong high-five from chan and hyunjin threw one hand on jisungs back and pushed him against his body for two seconds. it reminded of a hug, almost making the younger trip.

so then they were gone and jisung and minho alone again. minhos grinned and sneaked his arms around the younger his waist, finally pressing his lips against the others again.

for the sake of the others they kept it short with the touches, but now feeling minhos soft lips back on his was like a miracle to jisung. he tasted like beer and salt, but it was addicting, hands once again not able to let go of each other. 

"you wanna go?" minhos asked between the make out and jisung nodded excited. minho turned his back to him, making grabby hands behind him and ducking down a bit. jisung understood happily and jumped on minhos back. 

his arms tightened around the others shoulders and he felt his legs testing on minhos underarms. minho propped him up a bit and started walking, seemingly having no problem with his weight.

they stumbled trough the streets, both just a little drunk, still well aware of their surroundings, just a little tipsy.  
it was a comfortable silence, jisung placing his head on minhos shoulder.  
in this state of mind everything was better, when he was around minho he forgot all his problems and just felt free and loved. 

luckily the way from the park to minhos house wasn't too long and soon they opened the front gate, minho letting jisung back to the ground. 

"we need to be quiet, my parents are probably already sleeping. we can talk again when we're in my room." minho stated and jisung nodded along. the house had three levels and minhos room was above the master bedroom. 

minho fished out the keys he put in jisungs backpack and they sneaked in, tiptoing upstairs, a few quiet giggles escaping them from time to time since everything is funny when you're supposed to be silent. 

but they finally made it, minho shutting the door to his room while jisung already altes on his bed. the elder switched on some leds and watched jisung in the blue light. he laid on his back, all fours spreader out and looked at minho at the door.

jisungs stare was loving but dominantly lustful, minho biting his lip and smiling cockily.  
"come here hyung." jisung demanded and minhos gaze got playful.  
"and what if not?" he challenged, making jisung pout.

but the younger got himself together and sat his knees on the mattress, grabbing his shirt and tossing it on the floor, honey skin and fit upper body on display. "come here." he sat again, eyes dark and minho clenched his jaw, it was truly a shame that he just so late noticed how hot jisung really was.

he came up to him, also throwing away his shirt, jisungs eyes sparkling at the sight of minhos porcelain white abs. minho wanted to tower over jisung like usually, but the younger moved to the side, leaving a confused minho. "lay on your back." jisung commanded and minho let him have his fun, doing what he was told.  
jisung smiled and sat himself on minhos lap, looking down at the other. 

"minho," jisung began again, a but of nervousness being present in his eyes and voice "have you ever thought about fucking me?"

minho could've sworn his soul left his body, this was just perfect.  
"so many times." he groaned back, speaking nothing but the truth. he even thought about jisung before their first kiss, his face and body randomly popping up in his mind while jerkin off and minho didn't complain. 

jisung began to move his hips, ass rubbing against minhos soft clothed dick, making the elder grip his waist, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. 

"then why didn't you do it?" jisung continued, voice shaking in ambition.  
"didn't know when you were ready." minho groaned back, the pressure on his cock felt amazing. 

"I'm ready now." he heard jisung say and his mind needed some time to comprehend, his now half hard dick was begging to fill up jisung already.

"your first time?" minho chocked out and jisung made a denying tone.  
"not first time bottoming either. and i shove my fingers up my ass all the time." jisung told, already lost in pleasure, minhos cock felt too fucking good on his ass. 

minho fucking growled at that and jisung let out a breathy laugh, movements fastening and increasing more and more.

"you like that thought? of me fingering myself open, maybe thinking about your dick?"

minho wasn't able to answer anymore, instead he started to move his hips upwards, hands ripping around on jisungs pants, he didn't care how desperate he looked right now. jisung did the same, clumsily opening the elders pants, pulling them down until minho just kicked them off his feet. 

jisung helped removing his shorts and minho raised his upper body, pressing against jisung and connecting their lips.

the kiss immediately was all tongue and spit, bodies rubbing onto each other, the two horny teens loosing themselves and their surroundings. it was magical. messy and desperate, but magical. 

minho probably never felt so eager to please and wanted the other so bad it hurt. literally. the two layers of fabric from their underwear was itching his rock hard, aching dick.

jisungs lips pulled away, kissing over minhos cheek to his jaw, making the elder throw his head back for him.  
open mouhed kisses made minhos throat glistened with spit and jisung went to the crook of his shoulder, sucking on it. minhos sounds were loud and lewd, hands clutching possibly harder. 

jisung sucked so hard minho swore he tore his skin apart, it hurt, but in a way that made minhos cock twitch.

jisung didn't feel better, his whole body was sweaty and tingled, excited by minhos touches. their hands were all over each other, jisung exploring minhos muscle, fingertips tracing his biceps and hard stomach, minho scrapped open some dry skin on jisungs back before cupping his ass, god how he loved that thing.

his fingers kneaded the plump flesh and jisung let out beautiful high-pitched squeaks, hips rutting fast. "let's take it off." minho said and jisung immediately responded by hooking the elastic band of his boxers, pulling them down with s bit off difficulty due to his position, but he got it off and minho followed, awkward moves and weird shifting making it possible. 

"you're beautiful." minhos murmured into jisungs ear, hands feeling up his waist and thighs. their dicks now stood hard against each other, minho being just a bit bigger, but why wider. jisung could drool at the shifts of the others dick, he wanted it inside so bad. 

he carefully touched it, minho inhaling sharply and arching his back at jisungs gentle hand, he felt the soft fingertips digging the lower base, making minho moan out loud, which send a shiver through jisung. the smallest hands caressed minhos balls, making him grunt and inhale sharply.

minho returned the favour and began tracing jisungs dick with his palm, stroking him a bit unsure, but willingly. jisungs moaning was different from minhos, a lot whinier and it the elder restless. 

jisung pressed himself against the other, jerking a bit faster, but he knew that this wasn't the way he wanted to come. "minho please," he said and minho looked up to him, his eyes were questioning but his grin knowingly. jisung got weakly under his gaze, knowing he wouldn't get it if he didn't say it. "please. please f-fuck me."

"do you really wanna do if?" minho asked just to be sure and jisung nodded instantly. "do you have lube and protection?" jisung asked further and minho carefully got up, pushing jisung oof from his lap and lifted the mattress at the side a bit, puling out lubricant and a condom. 

jisung laid down, minho just watching him for a while. he was so, so pretty. panting heavily and toned skin gleaming from sweat. minhos never thought he actually had the luck to have sex with such a beautiful creature, especially jisung.

jisung, his best friend and closest person, he was like a brother too him. but over the last weeks this brotherhood turned into something even better, minhos felt like he had loved the other one since forever.

he got on top and grabbed one of his ankles, throwing one leg over his shoulder.it was a bit strange to jisung, he didn't had sex in a while, but if there was one person he trusted, it was minho, even tho being exposed like that left him a bit uneasy. 

the elder eyes send him a calming looks and minho lowered his head, pressing his lips back to jisungs, but without moving them much. his one hand searched for the bottle of lube, clicking the cao open and jisung clawed his hand into minhos hair at the noise.

yes, it wasn't the first time for him, but it was minho. his one and only, he was so familiar yet had so much more to discover about him. minhos hands were quick and with a few moves he got some of the liquid on his fingers. 

"I've never had sex with a man before, please tell me when I'm doing something wrong." he whispered as he pulled away and jisung nodded, understanding. the look of jisungs pretty, pink tinted dick and cute little butt was sending a tingling sensation under minhos skin, he was nervous but felt ready.

so he gently pulled away one buttcheek with his dry hand, and traced jisungs hole, making the other visibly excited, a breathy moan escaping his mouth. he was nice and shaved and minho asked himself if the other expected some things to happen today or just generally did that. 

but it didn't matter much now and we as careful as ever, pushed a bit of his finger into the other. he was slow, afraid it would hurt, but jisung just pushed up his hips, grinding against minhos fingers, panting a little already.

the lube voted sat snuckley in jisungs ass, the sight was so pretty to minho.  
so minho just pushed it in fully and jisungs back arched, mother opening and eyes closing. 

minho wriggled it around a bit, getting used to the feeling of jisungs insides. they were really warm and incredible soft, minho felt up his walls, making jisung moan out. minho started moving his finger, rubbing jisungs walls. jisungs high moaning filled the room, minho becoming more confident and element faster, the lube making it easy.

he circled them a bit, trying to loosen jisung up. it wasn't so hard and minho decided to add a finger. jisungs face tensed and minho watched his expression. 

"you okay?" he asked and the other nodded. "it's not hurting too much, just need to adjust." jisung panted and minho hummed sympathetically. he only moved them a little, fingertips wriggling around, before jisung nodded, giving him an okay to continue.

minho pulled the two fingers out a bit before trusting them back, knocking a moan mixed with a little ecstasy laugh out of the younger. 

"you're fingers are longer than mine...they feel really good hyung." jisung praised and minho smiled proudly, fingers trusting faster and moving in a scissoring motion, the elder just hoped whatever he did was right and felt good.

he had a third finger with lube and decided to put it to use, squeezing it in too. that seemed to be a lot more eto overcome at first, jisung biting his lip.

it burned from the stretch, but he knew it would from the beginning, so he just tensed a little and let minho carefully move his three fingers in him in a circling movement. 

jisung felt his cock twitch, he knew he wasn't far from that familiar build up, so he reached down and grabbed minhos wrist. the leader was so focused on jisungs asshole clenching around his fingers and looked up with worry in his face. 

but that expression changed quickly as jisung said, "please put it in hyung. wanna come from your cock, not fingers."  
"oh close already baby? but sure, your wish is my demand."

jisung smiled at that, the little wave of power he felt trough these words being gone fast as he heard minho ripping open the condom. he watched as the elder rolled it on. 

jisung really liked minhos dick, it was so, he didn't know, just nice to look at. but it would look even nicer inside him.

minhos looked him in the eyes again, lining up. he reached forward and grapped one of jisungs hands, intertwining their fingers, before attentively pushing in. 

minho grunted deeply at the feeling of jisungs tight heat, wanted to close his eyes, get lost in pleasure, but he kept them open to watch jisung, who threw his head back, arched back to the point where he looked like breaking and moaned out loud and proudly.

he was so beautiful, sweat dripping down his face and chest, mouth wide open and hair messy. minhos shuddered as he felt jisung clench around him while being like halfway in and didn't know if that was a plead to stop and wait. 

so he just stopped moving for him, but jisung let out a unsatisfied whine and lifted the other leg, feeling the half inserted dick press against his walls. but then both legs laid on minhos shoulders, making the slid in easier.

so minho seized jisungs thighs and pushed further, eventually bottoming out. minhos lips escaped a low moan, watching jisung shift a bit, trying to adjust everything. 

it burned, of course it did, but jisung could feel minhos dick unbelievable deep inside him, surpassing things jisung didn't think could be surpassed. but jisung knew what it felt like, knew that these feelings can be pleasurable. 

jisung murmured a silent "move." under his breath but minho understood, a new rush of excitment suffocating him. he pulled out slightly and pushed back in, it was a little but effective move, both making unholy noises. minho related the move, slowly making the thrusts longer.

jisungs whining was like music, the mixture with soft pants and little groans made minhos want to cuddle him to death and fuck him brainless at the same time.

his noise incouraging minho to grab his hips and go faster, reaching deeper. he let out an ugly grunt and jisung moaned, voice hitching with every trust inside of him.

it started to feel real good, jisung loved the feeling of something so long and broad filling him again. 

jisungs hands clawed at the bedsheets, he felt so disgustingly hot and overwhelmed. minhos snapping hips got uncontrolled, not like they had any rhythm in the first place, pushing jisungs whole body for- and backwards on the bed. 

the younger adored the feeling of minho easily manhandled him like that. hr loved minhos muscle tensing and strong hips slapping his celvis against jisungs ass. "i-i won't last long-" jisung moa ed out and minhos kissed his thigh, one hand closing around the others dick again.

"oh god hyung" jisung groaned, raising his hips a bit more and minho hit it right in the spot. the bundle of nerves deep down made jisung practically scream out, eyes rolling back into nothing. 

minho got faster, knowing he hit something good and jisung panted his name like a chant, feeling the the warmth heat up his power stomach and his leg began twitching.

minhos hands got faster, messily jerking him off. jisung couldn't agree it any longer and white spurts decorated his body. 

it was a lot, more than he could've ever imagined coming out of him. he of course still felt minhos dick in him, rubbing his walls and hitting the right spots as he felt the orgasm washing over him like a tsunami. 

the sight made minho release an ugly grunt. he felt his balls tightened and panted heavily, going just a bit faster before stilling his hips and feeling the warm semen filling up the condom. 

both were breathing hard, jisungs legs weakly falling off minhos shoulders before the elder collapsed onto him, making him giggle. minho never felt so good in his life, it was the most intense orgasms he had the luck to experience. 

it felt so nice inside if jisung but he knew it was probably really uncomfortable, so he got his strength together and sat back, slowly pulling out. 

he watched jisung as he knotted the condom, the younger propping himself up on his elbows, smiling at him. "is didn't think we would ever end up like this." he mumbled and minho laughed. "yeah me neither," he said and then decided to finally ask, "jisung, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"what a glorious time to ask." using commented on minho still holding the dirty condom in his hand and jisung still laying around with a cum pit in his stomach. minho sucked in his bottom lip, it was a weird time to ask.

"did i fuck it up?" he whispered and jisung laughed, "no, no, of course i wanna be your boyfriend, i thought you'd never ask." 

minho grinned and leaned forward to peck the younger his lips.  
"you wanna go shower?" he asked and jisung nodded all smiley, letting minho pick him up in bridal style and carry him to the bathroom.

jisung felt as happy as never before, a feeling he missed and only one person could ever give him.  
his one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are welcomed<3


End file.
